Speed Connection
by The Imaginative Babbler
Summary: What if when Wally Ceased he didn't die? He traveled to an alternate universe. The one where Barry Allen has just become the Flash. Follow as Wally tries to get home to his family, friends and Artemis. Will his they have moved on with out him? Will he ever be able to get home? Spoilers for season 2 of both shows.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Prologue

Wally P.O.V

He had been running and running but he still wasn't fast enough. He had disappeared and couldn't get back. Who would be there to help Bart and Barry? Dick would beat himself up over this as well. Mostly he was worried about Artemis. He would miss her and their life together in Palo Alto with Nelson their dog. Maybe he would be able to see the original Kent Nelson again if he could find his way. Suddenly he saw a light and willed himself toward it. Maybe it was heaven (if it did exist) and slowly but surely Wally went into the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Aftermath

 **Central City 2015, 1 Month after the wormhole**

They had succeeded in closing the wormhole above Central City. The mayor had given an official thanks to the Flash by giving him the key to the city. The whole team was still mourning Eddie, especially Iris. A memorial was even erected for him at Star Labs. Even though she was available again Barry hadn't wanted it to happen this way so he was giving her some space. Caitlyn and Ronnie were running Star Labs together. Harrison Wells had left the building to Barry, Caitlyn and Cisco in his will. They were trying to get the cities approval to put everything back together the way it should be. Professor Stein and Cisco were helping out as well. Everything was starting to fall back together.

The few people who had been injured by the debris were being treated, though one man who had must have been sucked up by the wormhole was there in a coma. The John Doe was a lanky redhead covered in freckles. He looked to be in his early twenties. He had been in the hospital when Caitlyn went to help and realized he had the same symptoms as Barry had in his Coma.

 **Earth 16, Young Justice Team Year 5 2 Weeks after Wally's death**

The whole league was being celebrated all around the world. They themselves weren't feeling it though. All were in mourning for Kid Flash a.k.a Wally West. A funeral was to be held in Central City where it had been announced Kid Flash had passed saving the world. In Vlatava the Queen Wally had once saved had erected a memorial towards him. Central built one as well standing by the town hall looking over the city.

In news for the team Kaldur was leading again as Aqualad, Robin was doing more work that Nightwing would have taken care of. Beast Boy was helping Ms. Martian recuperate from what she had done. Her, Artemis and Kaldur were often in therapy together. Impulse was helping Barry out a lot now that he was having twins with Iris. He was staying with the Garrick's though. He missed Wally and now that he had changed the past he had no idea what was in store. Jaime had made up with his mother who had found a new boyfriend. One Jaime actually liked. Bumblebee and Mal were doing well together and Mal was getting training to become the next Guardian. Conner was also helping M'gann recuperate the two were dating again, L'gann a bit bitter with that had left the team to go back home to Atlantis. Batgirl was helping everyone get used to things and often was with Artemis or M'gann. She missed Dick a lot but they kept in touch. Red Arrow was in mourning but was busying himself with Lian. Cheshire often brought her daughter to visit Artemis, which was a welcome distraction. Roy and Artemis were starting to form a sibling like bond after sharing memories of Wally.

Wonder Girl was getting over it quickly and as always was trying to cheer everyone up with her perky mood. Static had joined the team and the Runaways got Arsenal instead. Nightwing had gone on a break, he was in Bludhaven now. He had become their Batman, which was his way of coping with what happened with Wally. Artemis had promised herself never to all in love with anyone else, she wasn't coping well. It was always a comfort to visit her friends and she had started spending more time with the team again as tigress. She threw herself into her work trying to turn her sadness and anger into a reason to fight. She knew he was gone but for some reason she felt he wasn't dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Patient

 **Central City 2015 Around one month after the wormhole**

They still had the patient on their hands. Caitlyn had to give him almost as many calories as Barry, which should definitely be impossible for a normal man. His heart rate was almost at the same rate to, which was alarming as well. All of the team wanted to find out who this mysterious man was. One day as Caitlyn checked his vitals green eyes shot open.

"Where am I?" Unfortnately that was the moment Barry chose to arrive.

"Uncle Barry? Are you dead too?" This earned him a bunch of stares.

"How do you know who I am and why did you call me uncle?"

"What do you mean? It's me Wally! Your nephew! We just fought the Reach together. I've been you partner for years. Kid Flash ring any bells?"

"No it doesn't!" Cisco put in earning a curious glance from Wally.

"How could I be your uncle anyways?" Barry asks taking off his mask. "I have no siblings."

"Through marriage duh! Don't tell me you forgot Aunt Iris too!"

"Aunt Iris? As in Iris West? We're not married!"

"Well that means I'm in the past or an alternate universe. Has the league been formed yet?"

"The what?" Cisco asked in sync with Barry.

"Never mind, does Batman, Superman or Green Arrow sound familiar?"

"We have an Arrow and an Arsenal," Barry replied.

"Black Canary too!" Cisco butted in.

"Don't forget Speedy and Firestorm." Caitlyn replied as Ronnie put an arm around her.

"So an alternate universe. " Wally contemplated. "Who are you?"

"I'm Cisco Ramon, that's Ronnie Raymond and Caitlyn his wife."

"Caitlyn Snow?" Wally asked wide eyed.

"Until last month yes." She smiled at her husband.

"I get the Flash working with Vibe and Firestorm but Killer Frost?"

"I know Ronnie is Firestorm but who are those other two you mentioned."

"Well in my universe Caitlyn Snow is a villainess with ice powers."

"What?" everyone looked pretty shocked by that.

"Yeah, we fight her a lot, she likes to team up with Captain Cold."

"Why would I do that he kidnapped me?" Caitlyn questioned.

"I don't know, but if you're not evil here I'm guessing you probably aren't Vibe."

"Well you still haven't explained who that is," Barry told Wally.

"He's this cool dude who can control vibrations and see alternate timelines and universes. He's also really good with tech."

"Cisco is there something you've been meaning to tell us?"

"Fine I'm a meta, I only figured it out after that whole thing with the reverse flash."

"Ugh! I hate that guy!" Wally exclaimed.

"You have one too?" Barry asked.

"Yeah totally! He's this creepy dude from the future."

"Yep got that here too," Caitlyn said, "But Cisco why didn't you tell us?"

"We'll talk about this later! Right now I want to know who this guy is!"

"Oh sorry! Well since I know who you are it's only fair you know who I am. Wally West a.k.a. Kid Flash at your service!"

"So you are related to Iris?" Barry asked.

"Yeah! She's my aunt!" Wally said, " But I wasn't finished."

"Well then continue!" Ronnie finally put in.

"Fine, where I am from you and several other heroes formed something called the Justice League for when you can't save the world yourself. Me and the other teenage partners make up the undercover ops team. I was retired when my girlfriend Artemis…. Oh shoot! Artemis is gonna kill me. But anyways we were both retired when my friend called in a favor from Artemis. Her parents were assasins so it would be easier for her to go undercover. So she went deep undercover with our enemies and we tricked everyone into thinking she was dead. I knew she was alive along with a few others. But anyway we got enough info so they were pulled out. By that time an alien threat was trying to destroy the world. The only way to stop it was to run around it. So me, you and Bart who I'll tell you about later ran around it. But I wasn't fast enough, I got hit with a ray and next thing I remember I'm in this place running. I was made of speed, then I saw a light and ran to it. Then I woke up here!"

"Whoa dude! Slow down after you mentioned Artemis you started speed talking!" Cisco said, "that is sick!"

"Really? It sounded normal to me," Barry replied, "Anyway Wally we'll help you get home."

"Good, it better be soon. Artemis is gonna kill me! They probably think I'm dead already!"

 **AN: Should I continue this? Reviews please. And remember I own neither Young Justice or Flash. I would love any Ideas you guys send me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Family Reunion

After Wally explained speed talking to Barry he slowed his voice down. He explained again his situation to Cisco and Caitlyn. Caitlyn was extremely sympathetic she knew how it felt to think the one you loved was dead. Wally's poor girlfriend Artemis was probably going through what she had last year trying to get over Ronnie. Cisco and Barry were questioning Wally for more information. They especially wanted to know about there alternate selves. Barry had decided maybe he should call in everyone, which meant all of team arrow including Ray. He should also probably call in Joe and Iris and see what they knew. Maybe Iris had a long lost brother somewhere in this universe. He decided to start with Iris and Joe before he moved on to everyone in Star.

"So Wally, now that we've settled you are from an alternate universe what can you tell us about it. All I got is that I work for an allegiance of heroes called the Justice League, Cisco is a hero too and Caitlyn is a villain. And do you know any of the heroes we mentioned before?"

"I'll explain the other things later but in my universe we have a Green Arrow. I'm guessing you know Oliver?"

"Yep, we know Ollie continue," Barry prompted.

"So Ollie is Arrow here. In my universe he protects Star City with his girlfriend Dinah's help as Black Canary."

"Wait Oliver's dating Laurel? And she goes by Dinah? Here he's dating Felicity."

"I don't know a Felicity. Ollie's first sidekick was his ward Roy, one of my best friends. He was kidnapped and cloned. The clone was Speedy until he had a fight with Ollie and decided to become Red Arrow. We only found the original this year he goes by Arsenal."

"So here it's so different. Ollie's sister's boyfriend is Roy. He became Arsenal but everyone thinks he's dead so Thea took over they call her Speedy even though she wants to be called Red Arrow."

"Well that's really strange. Dinah's not with Ollie, Ollie has a sister who's boyfriend is Roy? In my universe Roy is with the villain Chesire, the sister of Artemis my girlfriend and Ollie's second partner."

"I have never heard of an Artemis or Chesire. Do you have an Atom? I guess you do have a Firestorm. Plus who is this Batman? And Superman? Never heard of them." Cisco stated while unwrapping a lollipop and plopping it in his mouth.

"Yeah, Ray is pretty nice. The shrinking power comes in handy a lot even though I don't know him so well. Artemis's father and sister work for the league of Assasin's."

"Wait hold on shrinking power? Our Ray just has a super suit. Or at least that's what I think. And the league of Asssasins? The one with Ra's Al Ghul? He wanted Oliver to become his heir. Their lair is really cool they even have a hot tub."

"Wow he wanted Oliver as an heir? He wants Batman in my world. That is not a hot tub thought Uncle Barry. That's the Lazarus Pit. It can heal any wound and bring people back from the dead. It has nasty side effects though. But Superman is an alien the last from his planet he was sent here as it exploded as a kid. He can fly, has laser eyes, freeze breath and super strength. He showed up in Metropolis way before you Batman too. Gotham really needed him, I mean that city is full of crazies. My best friend Nightwing, he used to be Bats partner Robin. Bruce and Dick are complete opposites though. Bruce is all scary but Dick is the happiest guy out there."

"Wait hold on.." Cisco said wide eyed, "Time travel and Metas were hard enough to believe but aliens? A magic pit that brings people back to life? A man that dresses up as a bat? Wait did you say Bruce? As in Bruce Wayne?"

"Yep that's the one. But some aliens are really nice. Several of my good friends are part alien. There are nasty races though. The newest one we met the reach is how I got here in the first place."

"Okay that's pretty cool. Whats this league thing you keep mentioning?" Barry asked.

"Oh so you and like six other heroes teamed up to save the world from a hostile alien threat. The league has lots of members now though."

"So that's enough background information to get Oliver here. I'm wondering am I your uncle because I am Iris's foster brother in your world too. Or is it something else?" Barry questioned wanting to see if Iris West-Allen was a thing on every world.

"What? No. My dad is Aunt Iris's brother. I don't remember how you met her but you definitely weren't foster siblings. Are you guys even dating here?"

"Uh no. I mean her boyfriend just killed himself to destroy the reverse Flash. Apparently he was his ancestor. She's still getting over him. But Barry's like her forever. I mean you gotta make a move soon man." Cisco said nudging Barry.

"Uh wow. That's heavy. Do you work as a forensics scientist here too?"

"Uh yeah. I mean it's almost become a family thing to work in the station. I think Joe was upset that Iris chose a cop boyfriend. He thought she was in enough danger as a cops daughter. He's still not fully supportive as me as the Flash."

"Wait who's Joe?"

"Iris's dad? I'm guessing your Grandpa." Cisco said popping the lollipop out of his mouth.

"My grandfather is a noble prize winning physicisct named Ira West. That's weird."

"Well do you wanna meet Joe and Iris?"

"Lets give them the surprise of their lives."

"I think everyone has had enough of those. " Said Iris entering the room with Caitlyn.

"I thought it would be smart to call Iris and Joe. They are part of the team after all." Caitlyn said.

"How much did you hear?" Barry asked hoping she didn't hear Cisco talking about making a move.

"Um we entered when you were talking about Dad being a noble prize winner. That's a funny thought I mean Dad knows nothing about science."

"Ow wow. Hi Aunt Iris. You look really different here," Wally greeted his aunt.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked as everyone turned to Wally with eyebrows raised.

"My Uncle Barry is blonde with blue eyes and my Aunt Iris is green eyed with red hair. I wasn't expecting you to look like this. This Barry still looks similar enough to my own. I wonder does Ollie have a goatee here too?"

"What a goatee? No he has a beard and stache of sorts but no goatee." Barry looks surprised.

"Wow Ollie loves his goatee. Things must be pretty different here."

"So Wally tell me about yourself." Iris pulled over a chair and went into reporter mode.

"I grew up in Blue Valley, Nebraska until I was around 7. Then I moved to Keystone City. My Flash works there as well as Central. I found Uncle Barry's journal with the chemicals and exact situation in which he became the Flash. I copied it when I was around 11. I begged Barry to become his sidekick. Eventually me and my friends formed a covert team. I retired with my girlfriend Artemis. She's Green Arrow's old sidekick. We live in Palo Alto with our dog Nelson. I was a Chemistry major and Artemis was in Languages. We got called back into the field but that ended up with me here."

"Well it's weird. I don't have a brother in this universe. My mother died when I was really little. "

"Well about that.." Joe entered rubbing his head, "You must be Wally nice to meet my grandson from an alternate universe. Iris we need to talk."

"I'll go see what Barry and Cisco are planning to do to get me home." Wally left the room.

"Iris, I lied."

"About what?"

"Your mother never died. I kicked her out. It was the last straw when I returned home to see you playing with the kitchen appliances and you mom with a heroin needle in her arm."

"My mother was an addict?"

"I sent her away. I lied to you because I didn't think she would ever come back."

"She's back. She wants to get to know you."

"Why should I? She never tried before. It's been 22 years."

"Ugh.." Joe sighed and finally sat down in a chair. "She's terminal."

"Cancer?" Iris asked.

"She wants to get to know you before she goes."

"I guess I'll try but there are other matters at hand."

"That's all I ask of you."


	5. Recruiting Help

Chapter 5: Recruiting Help

 **Honestly I am just holding off the story here. I have no idea where to go to this. In the end he will be getting home no matter what. Wally and Artemis will have their happily ever after. So for ways he could get home tell me what you would prefer I could 1. Have the portal they are building work and poof he is home 2. I could have the portal fail but Barry and Wally are able to use cisco to communicate between worlds and Barry, Wally, Barry and Bart all run simultaneously creating enough speed force energy to get him home. 3. Dick believes Wally is alive and finds out that the ray just transported him. He starts building the machine, which works even though the other failed. 4. Give me your ideas. I need all the feedback. What should happen while they are building the machine? How should I fill in the gaps? I can't compare worlds forever.**

As Iris and Joe were discussing that Barry finally decided to call Oliver. He knew that Oliver had just finished fighting the League of Assassins and he and Felicity were traveling but he needed their help. He decided that he should ask them to bring Thea, Digg, Roy and Laurel as well. It really wouldn't hurt if they brought Ray, they needed as much scientists as possible to build this machine they needed to get Wally back home. He would help build the machine along with Caitlyn, Cisco, Ronnie, Professor Stein and Ray. Wally seemed knowledgeable enough in science to help as well. The speed wouldn't hurt either. These thoughts were all going around Barry's mind as he took out his phone and dialed the number he always did when he needed hero advice.

"Hi Barry, it's Felicity. I'm guessing you need to talk to Oliver?" Felicity sounded perkier than usual.

"Uh yeah I kind of need his advice. Would you mind giving him the phone?"

"Sure." He hears her shout to Oliver, "Hey, it's for you."

"Hello?" Oliver had taken the phone.

"Hey it's Barry." With Oliver it was best to keep it brief.

"Barry, How can I help you?" Was that a smile seeping into Oliver's voice? The guy sounded happy for once not broody.

"I need you and Felicity to come here. Believe it or not we have a visitor you're gonna want to meet."

"Who exactly is this visitor?"

"Apparently he's my nephew and sidekick from another dimension."

"Ok, that's new even for me. Let me put you on speaker."

"Hi Barry so I heard you need us over?"

"I need you to get Roy, Thea, Laurel and Ray. We have a speedster from another dimension. He says he's my nephew and former sidekick."

"I thought you had no siblings?" Oliver questioned.

"Apparently I am married to Iris there. That's not all, apparently I am part of a League of Superheroes. We both are."

"Is it really called the league of superheroes because Cisco would have had a fit." Felicity laughed at her own joke.

"No it's called the Justice League. That isn't even the weirdest part. Apparently in that universe Caitlyn is supervillian with ice powers and Cisco is a superhero called Vibe."

"Really I thought neither are metas?" Oliver was getting confused.

"Apparently Cisco is. But in the other universe there is no Thea or you Felicity. Oliver's steady with Black Canary and Roy was his ward."

"What?" It seemed Felicity was still super jealous of Laurel, Oops.

"Yeah and his Laurel is a meta with an actual sonic cry. The weirdest thing involving alternate you is that alternate Roy was your sidekick Speedy. Then he was kidnapped and replaced with a clone that became Red Arrow who unknowingly worked for the baddies. He grew up became good again and married an assassin named Cheshire. Cheshire's sister was your next sidekick Artemis who is dating the nephew that's some how here Wally. And the original Roy was just found with out an arm but got a replacement, which has concealed weapons. He's called Arsenal."

"Wow.. Um that's really confusing."

"Oliver's right but what is this about other heroes?"

"He knew about Ronnie and Ray. Apparently their Ray can shrink."

"Didn't you hear? There was an explosion in Palmer Industries because of an experiment Ray was working on. He's gone."

"Yeah I mentioned that, the Wally said that's how he got his powers. It took a while but he got stuck when he shrunk."

"I'll look into that anything else I should know?" Oliver was getting tired of this. There went his break from hero work.

"Apparently your former sidekick Artemis once worked for Ra's. Why didn't you tell me that pit wasn't a hot tub I almost took a dip." At this joke Barry heard and immense laugh from Felicity while Oliver choked.

"Oh and the league we work for has several aliens working on it but we have had bad aliens invading earth too. Plus Bruce Wayne is an extremely scary vigilante called Batman."

"Is that where he's been all these years training?" Felicity wanted to put in her two cents.

"I guess so. Now that I think of it I though I saw him in Nanda Parbat."

"That makes sense Wally said that he was one of Ra's protégée but he refused to kill. Ra's kept trying to make him become his heir. Which I found confusing. Not only that but there are other differences. In the other universe Iris is a redhead with green eyes, I'm blond and Joe is a noble prize winning physisct named Ira."

That cracked all three of them up. With that Barry finished explaining what he needed and how they could find Ray. When the conversation ended Felicity called up Roy and told him to drive straight to Central. The next call made was to Digg who would tell Thea and Laurel and start searching for Ray. With that Felicity and Oliver turned their car away from the route to Coast and towards Central. It was time to help the Interdimesional traveler get home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Turned out there was more in Central Oliver needed to attend to then interdimensional travelers. He and Felicity had stopped at Jitters to try out some Flash espressos (Felicity's ideas of course.)

 **Flashback**

 _"I'll have two Flashes." Oliver asked the Barista before turning back towards Felicity._

 _Not really looking where he was going he tripped over a little boy who had bent over to get his Flash figurine. Eerily familiar blue eyes met his own._

 _"Sorry." The little boy said._

 _"It's okay." Oliver watched in shock as the boy turned and ran to a familiar woman._

 _"Sandra?" Oliver asked._

 _"Oliver. Good to see you again. I'm sorry but I have to go." She turned and quickly ushered her son out the door._

 _"Oliver, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost. Not the kind they are fighting back home, but the supernatural kind. But of course you know all about the supernatural. I'm rambling again."_

 _"I need to tell you something."_

 _"What's wrong? Are you breaking up with me?"_

 _"No. Never Felicity. That woman I was talking to, I saw her the last time we were in central. But before that I knew her from my time before the Island…"_

 _Oliver launched into the whole story, how he had gotten Sandra pregnant during a one-night stand. How scared he was. How he had told his mother. How a week later he was told Sandra miscarried._

 _"But I just saw her with a little boy. One whos…." He couldn't finish._

 _"You think she lied. But why?"_

 _"I have no idea. But Felicity what if he is my son?" Oliver looked helpless. "I could be a father and never have known it."_

 _"We need to find out first. You think you could get a hair?" Felicity looked like she was coming up with a plan._

 _"I think so. Can you find out where she lives? Her name is Sandra Hawke."_

 _"Here's the address. We'll stop there on the way to Star."_

So here they were right in front of the house. Oliver was sitting in the car watching as Sandra made sure her son was in the seat. With a nod of reassurance from Felicity he got out of the car and quickly walked over to Sandra.

"Oliver." She dropped a baseball hat in shock.

"Hi again Sandra." Oliver picked it up, discreetly picking a hair out of it before handing it back.

"Why are you here?"

"Is he mine?"

"Connor? No, I met someone after I moved here a month or so later."

"I just thought… He looks around the age."

"You thought wrong. Now I need to bring Connor to a baseball game. It was nice to see you again."

"Yes it was." She said before turning to her car and handing the hat to her son.

Oliver walked back to his own car where Felicity held a plastic bag open. He dropped the hair in.

"I'll have Barry run the test when we get to the lab."

"What if he's mine? I asked if he was and she said he wasn't. She was lying though I know it."

"We'll take it one step at a time. Like everything else we do. Well everything I do. You just jump into everything."

"That I do." Oliver agreed hitting the gas and heading towards Star Labs.

"Hey!"

Barry greeted Felicity with a hug before turning to Oliver with his arms open obviously expecting a hug from him as well.

"I'm not a huggy person."

"You know I could just hug you superfast without you knowing?"

"Fine. No one can know of this."

"You guys good?" Barry said after initiating a hug with Oliver.

"Fine but I need you to do me a favor. Can you run these two hairs for a DNA test?"

"Pleasure." Barry replied

"Where is our interdimensional traveler?" Felicity finally disrupted, (It was amazing she was quiet for so long)

"Someone called?" Wally came speeding into the room.

"You're Wally West?" Oliver looked incredulous. This kid couldn't be more than 22.

"That's me. I'm guessing you're Oliver Queen."

"You know me?"

"Yeah. I'm just used to you with a goatee."

"A goatee?" Felicity giggled.

"So you're Felicity Smoak? I guess Ollie in every world likes blonds."

"Your Laurel is a natural blond? I'm sure not."

"Your Canary isn't blond? Weird."

"So I guess we're gonna help you get home." Felicity said.

"Yeah, Cisco's working on blueprints for a machine that could help me get home. It's based on the idea of Zeta tubes from my earth."

"What are those?" As Felicity and Wally discussed the science behind zeta tubes Barry and Oliver left to discuss other things.

"Any luck with Ray?" Barry asked when they entered the lab and he started the DNA test.

"Thea, Digg and Laurel found him. He's fine and on his way over with the rest of them."

"Good. The more I hear from this kid the more I want to get him home."

"That bad?"

"You heard what I told you and Felicity."

"I guess. I mean I'm not the Arrow anymore so our universe is going in a completely different direction then theirs."

"I think it already is. There's a lot of differences."

"But apparently some things are the same."

"Apparently, he's given away a lot of stuff while he was here."

"Like Cisco being a meta? What exactly are his powers?"

"Yeah, we asked him about that. He figured it out when I changed the timeline."

"Wait changed the timeline?"

"Mardon created a tidal wave that was going to destroy Central City-"

"I think we would have heard about this."

"I'm not done yet. I ran fast enough to stop it, but it also sent me a day back in time."

"You traveled through time? Like Back to the Future?"

"Kind of. After I changed the timeline by capturing Mardon early Cisco started having visions."

"Visions?"

"Dr. Wells, I meant Eobard Thawne, killed him in that universe."

"Cisco had visions of that?"

"We knew but thought it was just a fluke, he did as well. That is until Wells told him that he was a meta when we fought him. Cisco had told him about the vision and Wells said he would do the same thing but that Cisco was a meta with the gift to see through the vibrations of the universe."

"That's deeply disturbing. I never thought I would feel bad for Cisco. Has Caitlyn shown any latent meta abilities?"

"None," just then the machine processing the DNA test dinged, "Here it's done. A paternal match between the second hair and first."

Barry handed the paper to him and Oliver took it in a state of shock. This was happening, he was a father. HE had a son, a son he had never met. Oh god, what was he going to do? Felicity. Felicity would know. He had to tell Felicity. Turning around to find her he asked Barry one last thing.

"Don't tell anyone about the test you just ran."

"Oliver what is going on?"

"Please, just don't tell anyone. I have something I need to work out. I don't think Felicity and I will be staying here much longer."

"We need your help."

"Someone else needs me more." Oliver answered briskly signaling that the conversation was over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Oliver found Felicity bent over blueprints with Cisco and Wally. He stood there observing with a smile on his face. It was Cisco who noticed him first.

"Hey. Felicity your boyfriends here."

"Oliver, we've figured out a –"

"I need to talk to you. Now."

"You're sounding like old grumpy Oliver. Is something wrong?"

"In private."

"Wow. Sounds more like Batman than my Ollie." Wally commented as Felicity and Oliver left the room.

"Really?" Cisco said pulling the blueprints back out.

"Yeah. Batman's just scarier and darker. Much scarier."

"Scarier than that?"

"He's from Gotham, he needs to be."

" I couldn't imagine Oliver as a nice guy." Cisco said patting Wally on the shoulder.

As he placed his hand on Wally he felt something. It was like his whole body was humming, the molecules vibrating in excitement. He looked to see his pulsing hand wasn't on Wally's back anymore. It was on a computer keyboard. He looked up and took in his surroundings. Wait was that earth out the window? And was that Oliver sitting with Laurel at a table? There was a woman in Orange sitting with them, as well as what looked like Roy with a baby. This must be Wally's earth. I mean that could be the only reason Roy had a baby and was in space. So that man in blue and red flying by must be the superman. A man dressed like a bat, probably Bruce Wayne, was discussing something with a younger man dressed in blue and black. Wait was that Barry? The familiar figure of the scarlet speedster was sitting by a statue with his hand on a younger mans back. Looking up Cisco could tell the statue was of Wally. It was a memorial statue, they thought he was dead!

Cisco needed to get home, or at least find a way to tell the people here Wally was still alive. Maybe the vibe in this world could tell them. Cisco looked back at the computer to see his face reflected in the screen. He was wearing heavy sunglasses, earbuds, and a black leather vest lined with red and yellow. He was a bit more muscular, and his hair was shorter but other wise he looked the same. An idea popped into his head he found a pen he wrote a note on his hand. **Wally West is alive in another universe.** Then focusing all his thoughts on home he closed his eyes only to open them again to see Caitlyn fussing over him.

"What happened?" he posed the question to his best friend.

"You tell me. You were working with Wally when he called us over. Apparently you started vibrating like crazy before fainting."

"I didn't faint. I had another vision. Get everyone over here."

Caitlyn didn't hesitate, she pressed the intercom button and her voice rang through out the lab.

"Guys, Cisco's up. Everyone is needed in the main cortex."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Meanwhile Oliver had pulled Felicity into a side room to talk. She had tried to get him to say something but he insisted on staying silent until they were behind closed doors. Once he got into the room and pulled the door shut she started talking.

"No matter what is going on there is no need to drag me around Star Labs like that." She complained rubbing her wrists.

In reply he handed her a sheet of paper.

"What's this?" She opened the paper and as her eyes scanned the page they got wider and wider almost looking like they would pop out of her head.

"The DNA test," Oliver answered pacing, "He's mine. Felicity I have a son."

"Um.. Ok let's not panic. We need to find a way to meet with Sandra again. You deserve to meet him."

"She said his name was Connor."

"You deserve to meet Connor. But we can't rush into this. Does Barry know what this test is?"

"I don't think so. I told him to tell no one."

"Good, we don't need the drama. Ok. We go back to see Sandra and tell her that you know. I think that's the first step, you need to convince her you've changed."

"Ok, but I was thinking after this whole mess is over we should go home."

"To Star?"

"Barry's convinced me. They need me back home I know you've been helping them out behind my back."

"I guess I'm caught."

"I realize I shouldn't have asked you to leave that life. Because once you enter it you never can truly leave. I'm truly sorry I brought you into this whole mess in the first place."

"And I'm not. So what's the plan?"

"Go home. Though I can't be the Arrow anymore, Ra'as ruined that for me."

"So become someone else, something else."

"What do you think of the Green Arrow?"

"I think it's perfect. Ok, so we're decided. We finish business up here including meeting your son. Then we pack up and go home."

"Do you think we can go see Sandra and Connor now?" Felicity opened her mouth to reply when Caitlyn's voice sounded through the labs.

"Guys, Cisco's up. Everyone is needed in the main cortex."

"After this. Let's go see what's going on." Felicity exited the room with Oliver following at her feet.

"What happened to Cisco?" Felicity asked when everyone entered the room.

"He fainted." Wally answered.

"No," Cisco corrected, "I vibed."

"Vibed?" Ronnie looked bewildered.

"That's what I'm calling it when I see alternate universes or timelines."

"You used your power?" For once Oliver actually looked concerned.

"Yeah, I saw you."

"What?" Had Cisco seen the whole conversation he just had with Felicity?

"I saw an alternate you. Sitting with a blonde Laurel, Roy, a baby and a woman with orange in a satellite in space."

"Wait you were in the Watchtower?" Wally interrupted.

"What's the Watchtower?" Joe entered with Iris.

"The league's secret base in space. It's a satellite. A women in orange… You saw Artemis! Is she okay? How big is Lian? Did you see anyone else?"

"Um yeah. I didn't really disrupt any conversations but I saw the guy you called Superman, as well as a guy dressed like a bat who I guess was Batman. HE was talking to a guy in a blue and black suit."

"That's Nightwing. Is he okay? Did it look like he was overtired? Is he overworking himself again?"

"He just looked sad. I also saw Barry."

"Did you see Aunt Iris too? Is she okay? Did they have the babies yet?"

"Babies?" Iris and Barry cried out.

"I guess I forgot to tell you in my universe you'rd about to become parents."

"Um no. I didn't see a pregnant Iris. I saw a little dude, he was in the same costume you were in when we found you. But he and Barry were standing near what seemed to be a memorial statue of you."

"They think I'm dead." Wally sighed plopping himself in a chair.

"Not anymore. I managed to write a note on the other me's hand. Said you were alive in an alternate universe." Everyone just looked at Cisco in shock.

"You did what?" Felicity asked.

"Why was the other you even in this super secret superhero hideout?" Barry asked.

"I'm guessing it's because he's a hero. Did I mention how sick my costume is? Caitlyn can you hand me some paper I need to sketch this out."

"Not now Cisco," Caitlyn let out an exasperated sigh. "Do you think that Wally's family will figure it out?"

"They will." Wally nodded confidently.

"Who will what?" Roy walked in dressed as always in red hoodie and jeans.

"Roy!" Felicity cried out and ran over to give her brother in all but blood a hug.

"It's good to see you again." Oliver said walking over and putting his hand on Roy's shoulder."

"That's your Roy?" Wally gasped laughing, "I need a picture to bring home."

"What does he mean your Roy?" Roy's eyebrow knitted together.

"I'll explain. Have you heard from the others?" Barry asked.

"They're on their way."

"Good," Oliver replied, "Look Felicity and I have something to take care off. We'll be back soon."

"Go ahead." Joe said.

"Remember, you're meeting me and Caitlyn at Jitters later." Iris reminded Felicity pushing her out the door.

"Tell Thea and Laurel they can come too." Caitlyn said over her shoulder as she started putting the medical supplies away.

Barry and Oliver shared a look, the women in their lives having a coffee date? They were doomed for sure.


	9. Chapter 9

Wally was sitting with Roy, Barry and Iris explaining more about his universe. The others were working on the machine and the advanced algorithms needed to power it.

"Wait so you mean to tell me that in your universe you are best friends with my clone? The clone whose married to the exassasin? And you're dating my sister-in-law?"

"Pretty much."

"Why am I not dating Thea?"

"She doesn't exist, neither does Felicity. You were the original Speedy and Oliver is dating Black Canary."

"Your world is messed up. How did we meet?"

"I mean we met through Oliver, all the league's kids or sidekicks hung out."

"I thought you said you were my brother's kid not ours?" Iris finally spoke up.

"You took me in. My dad wasn't the best especially after I got powers." Wally said ignoring the pitying looks from Iris and Barry.

"That's interesting and all but I was Oliver's kid?"

"Ward."

"And that's so much better. So the original me is 16? And has his arm replaced with a weapon arsenal? Sixteen year old me hated everyone. He'll destroy the world."

"I guess Roys are angry on every earth. Anyway he'll be fine."

Roy was still questioning Wally when Iris pulled Barry aside.

"Is something wrong?" Barry's eyebrow knitted together and he gave her a concerned look.

"I've been thinking about things Wally has said."

"Like what?"

"Like us being married. I mean every timeline, every universe I hear of besides ours seems to have us together. I know by now that lightning psychosis was a fake. Did I say something in that timeline you changed?"

Barry just sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he paced a few times before turning to face Iris.

"So I told you about the tidal wave coming towards the city."

"Yeah, you said you ran really fast too save the city and stop the wave resulting in you traveling in time."

"Pretty much. What I didn't say is that I didn't catch Mardon like I did here. He attacked the precinct and put Singh in the hospital. He kidnapped your father too. You were called and I came with you. You were there that day. You saw me change into my costume and before I went we… um… we…"

Barry paced as he told his story, using his hands for exaggeration.

"We kissed." Iris finished for him.

"Yeah." He sighed, "I couldn't do anything about it because here you were with Eddie."

"I still love Eddie. I always will. But I've realized I can never love him as much as I love you. For some reason something was holding me back. But now I've realized that we were always meant to be together, and that absolutely nothing can keep us apart."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Sure."

Iris iterated her point by pulling Barry in for a kiss. Emotions and instinct took over. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and he cradled her head, stroking his thumb along her cheek as they kissed. Tongues fought for dominance and did little dances in their mouths. Barry groaned into Iris's mouth and tried to pull away realizing what was happening. Iris wouldn't let that happen. She kissed even harder nibbling a little on his bottom lip. Their make out session lasted for around 5 minutes and by the time they were done both had mussed hair, raw lips and their faces were red. Taking Iris's hand Barry walked out to face his friends. Lets just say that they put it together pretty fast.

"Finally!" Cisco laughed.

"I'm happy for you two." Joe pulled his children into a bear hug.

Meanwhile our other favorite couple had pulled onto Sandra's street. Oliver pulled on the brakes but just sat there. Felicity looked at him waiting for him to open the door and approach the house but he doesn't. Oliver is scared. She decides he needs to do something.

"Okay that's it. You are getting up and meeting your son. I know you're scared but you'll be a great father."

"What if she won't let me see him?"

"We'll make her let you."

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"That's impossible."

"What should I talk to him about?"

"Everything, tell him about your childhood, not your high school and college years though or arrow work. Tell him about your family. Play with him, just get to know him."

"Felicity you are remarkable."

"You've remarked on it before."

With that Oliver got out of the car and walked up the steps. He prepared to knock but hesitated. But then he thought of Felicity, and how she would never forgive him if he walked back to the car. Thea would never forgive him either for depriving her of the chance to be an aunt. Digg would just give him that disappointed look and that is what powered Oliver. Rapping his knuckles against the door he waited and saw that familiar blue eye peek through the door. He heard a shout and the thud of feet coming down stairs. The door creaked open.

"What are you doing here?" Sandra demanded.

"I know."

"Go sit down. Connor go upstairs!"

"Why?" The little boy pouted curious about this man he had seen several times within the past few days.

"Because I said so." She gave the classic reply.

Little feet pattered up the stairs, sometimes like the fall of raindrops but nearing the top booming like thunder.

"How?"

"DNA test."

"The hat, you took a hair. I didn't think you could be that smart."

"I've changed. Can I ask why? I could have changed for him. I would have changed for him."

"It wasn't you. I was a scared pregnant college student. You weren't ready. Your mother offered an alternative and I took it."

"I should have known. Did she threaten you?"

"She gave me money and told me never to come back."

"She died. You should have told me."

"Why? You had your life we had ours."

"But I could have been part of yours, he could have been part of mine."

"He can't know. He's happy and well adjusted."

"Can I visit?"

"On my terms. You can't tell anyone. He can't know who you are. You aren't taking him."

"No Sandra. He needs to know, maybe not now but eventually. I get to tell who I chose. Only my closest friends. They won't let the press now. I already told my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Another of those bimbos?"

"No. Felicity is the smartest person I know. She's an amazingly smart women, she used to be VP for Palmer Tech. Now she's to be CEO. I tell her everything. She's waiting in the car actually."

"Tell her to come in." Just then a knock was heard.

"That's probably her." Oliver replied.

"It's open." Sandra called out

"Hi I'm Felicity." She held her hand out, "It's very nice to meet you."

"Oliver, you can go ahead and see Connor. First room on the right. Felicity can I offer you something to drink?"

"Coffee if you have it." Oliver heard her say as he trudged up the stairs to meet his son.

"Connor can I come in?" He asked through the door.

"You're the man from the coffee shop." Connor stated once the door was opened.

Oliver thought it was scary how much Connor resembled him. He had the same blue eyes, and mop of dirty blond hair. He had Sandra's button nose and full lips but Oliver's strong defined chin. Taking a breath he walked into the room. It was full of Flash posters, there was several figurines even an Arrow one which made him grin. There were legos and toy cars scattered across the floor. Connor plopped himself down right in the middle and Oliver followed suit.

"I'm an old friend of your mothers. I just saw her for the first time in years the other day."

"Where are you from?"

"Star City."

"So do you know the Arrow? He's a superhero like the Flash here."

"I've met the Arrow and the Flash."

"Really?" The blue orbs widened in childlike wonder.

"Really. The Flash saved my life."

Oliver told the story to Connor who sat through it silently. When it was done he got up and went and retrieved his Flash, Arrow and Captain Cold figurine. Sitting back down he handed Oliver the small man clad in green.

"Do you want to play? You can be the Arrow. He needs to help Flash beat Captain Cold, he's the bad guy."

"I'd love to."

So Oliver sat and played with his son. His beautiful, marvelous son. He had missed out on so much, and he promised to himself he wouldn't miss anything else. He would be a presence in Connor's life from this day on.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"What did you think?"

Oliver and Felicity were sitting in the car again discussing what had just happened.

"He's amazing. I'm just sorry I didn't know about him before."

"Good. So while you played with Connor Sandra interrogated me. I was able to convince her you've changed. She seems to like me, especially after I agreed on what a *it*h your mom was. Anyway now that we're going home I have a job and you need to find one too. Just to show stability it's part of the deal."

"Deal?" Oliver asked opening the door of the car to let Felicity out.

"Yes. Deal." She said taking his offered hand, "Sandra will let you visit Connor and tell him you are his father only if we show a stable home life. That way he can visit us as well eventually."

"So I need a job? What can I work as? We both know I failed as a CEO and that Verdant was never really mine."

"True. I think we really just need to sit down and look at our options." Felicity told him as they entered the lab bringing attention to themselves.

"Options?" Thea was leaning back in a chair near Roy looking at them curiously.

"When did you get here?" Oliver asked hugging his sister.

"Two hours ago. Where were you two?" She replied.

"I'll tell you later." Oliver said prompting a glare from Felicity.

"Have you been filled in?" Felicity turned to Thea.

"Yeah. This stuff is weird. I thought Mirakuru soldiers and a Lazarus pit was the worst we would see." Thea replied as Digg entered the lab with Laurel.

"That's what I told your brother when we found out Barry had superpowers." Digg said collapsing Oliver on the back before turning to hug Felicity.

"How's Lyla and Sarah?" Was the first thing out of her mouth.

"Their good. Missing you guys. What were you up too?" Digg replied earning an eye roll from Oliver.

"The charade is up Digg. He knows I've been helping you guys." Felicity laughed.

"So are you guys coming back?" Thea asked hopefully.

"I wish I could come back with you." Roy said placing a kiss on Thea's forehead.

"We know you can't at least not yet." Thea sighed, "But are you two?"

"We're figuring it out. There have been some recent developments." Oliver sighed sitting down.

"Oliver you can explain. I need to find Ray and talk about the company." Felicity left.

"Explain what? Ollie what's going on?" Laurel pressed.

"There's no easy way to say this." He replied, "but I found out something important well here in Central."

"About what?" Roy asked.

"Before the island I was a jerk. I cheated on you a lot." He said looking at Laurel.

"That's not exactly news." Laurel crossed her arms, "What does that have to do with you finding out something."

"About a year before the Island, I met a woman. We got together a few times, and I guess one of those times we weren't as careful as we thought."

Everyone turned to Oliver wide eyed realizing where this was going.

"You didn't tell me I'm an aunt?" Thea practically screamed.

"It's not that simple. I knew she was pregnant and I panicked. I went to mom for advice."

"Your mom? Oliver is this going where I think it is?" Digg was probably the least blinded by all of Moira's facades and sent a look of pity towards Oliver.

"Exactly what you're thinking. Mom called Sandra payed her 2 million dollars so she could start her life and stay out of mine. There were a few threats thrown in as well."

"Mom did that?" Thea's eyes widened. "Why? She always wanted you to get married and have kids."

"Exactly she wanted me to get married. She wanted my life to be perfect and she knew I wasn't ready for the responsibility. She was trying to clear the way so I could pursue my relationship with Laurel."

"I know you mom was a bit crazy but paying a woman off like that? That's a new level of cruelty." Roy whistled earning a glare from Thea.

"Sandra told me she miscarried. I ran into her while we were here and she had a 8 year old boy with her."

"Oliver. Are you okay? This was probably a lot to take in." Digg gave a friend a stern look letting him know he was taking no Bullcrap.

"To be honest no. "

This shocked everyone. Even if he had a bullet in his back Oliver always pretended he was fine. It had become his façade for years, why was he admitting that he was upset?

"I have a son. A son whose mother doesn't want anyone to know I'm his father, a son who doesn't even know he has a father. He grew up without me, I missed the important parts of his life. Digg would you forgive yourself if you missed Sara's first words? Her first steps? Her first day of school? I've missed every day of my son's life for nine years."

"Guys can I talk to Oliver alone?" Digg asked to which the reply was everyone but Oliver leaving the room.

"Look Oliver, I could never forgive myself for missing Sara's life like that. I doubt you ever would be able to forgive yourself for missing your child's life. But you need to remember it's not your fault. It's your moms for bribing Sandra, and Sandra's for accepting the bribe and not coming to you. You were also stranded in the North China sea fighting for you life at the time. You wouldn't have seen it anyway. You can make up for the missed time. You just need to try."

"Thanks Digg. I needed that. I went with Felicity to meet him. He doesn't know who I am. But he's amazing, the most wonderful little boy I've ever met."

"Because you have so much experience with children?" Snorted Laurel who had walked back into the room trailed by Thea and Roy.

"Tell me about my nephew." Thea demanded plopping herself on a nearby chair.

"His name is Connor. He's 8. He likes action figures and owns one of the Flash, The Canary.."

"Wait your son owns my action figure? Since when do I have an action figure?" Laurel interrupted.

"He has mine as well. We played superheroes and I told him about the time I met the Flash." Oliver ignored her and went on.

"I'm sure that was a good icebreaker. Little boys love hearing stories about their heroes." Roy laughed.

"How do you know?" Felicity entered the cortex pleased to see everyone was taking it well.

"I was a little boy once." Roy replied making everyone laugh.

"Did you meet him Felicity?" Thea wanted every little last piece of information.

"Yes, he was very polite which was scary coming from a clone of Oliver."

"He's not my clone!" Oliver pointed out to his girlfriend.

"No joking about clones in front of Roy," laughed Thea.

"Wrong universe!" Roy rolled his eyes.

"Well he looks just like Oliver, or the pictures I've seen. He's got his blue eyes and mop of dirty blond hair. "

"Have you worked out rights for visiting yet?" Laurel asked she was a lawyer after all.

"Sandra wants me to get a job and prove my life is stable before I interact more with Connor."

"When has our life ever been stable?" Thea guffawed.

"So we've decided to move back to Star City." Oliver ignored Thea's comment.

"I don't have my apartment anymore so we have to find a new one." Felicity finished.

"We?" Laurel had to admit that stinged, she and Oliver had been dating for a while before they even thought of moving in together and then he was very hesitant. With Felicity he had no such qualms.

"We." Oliver replied a smiling light dancing in his eyes, "I need to find a job too. What's your job status now that Ray is alive?"

"He still wants me to be CEO. Says he died and now he has to restart his life. I asked him what he would do and he told me he's moving east and becoming a researcher. He wants to find his own city to settle in and become its hero."

"That's great Felicity. CEO! You'll do a much better job than I did."

"We just need to find a job for you. Digg is still a bodyguard, but mine now. Laurel is DA, Thea runs Verdant. We have jobs that cover most bases, and help out in our sidelife. What can you do?"

Oliver thought for a moment before a grin developed on his face and he whispered in Felicity's ear.

"I think we need to open up Arrow Cave 3.0 I knew Sebastian Blood's office would come in handy."

 **So I'm not really writing Ray in. He's there for a moment to help before leaving. Team Arrow will leave soon as well but I felt I needed to include them. I really needed to bring Roy in I miss him so much. Ever notice how hot Roy is in every universe? Oliver will become Mayor, which is handy for his sidejob but on the other hand attracts publicity, which might make Sandra refuse to let him see Connor. As to how their jobs help their side life, Felicity can supply stuff and now is extremely rich and powerful, Laurel works with the Law she can get information they might not be privy to otherwise, as a Bodyguard Digg has a flexible schedule. Verdant is a bar smack in the center of the glades, I'm sure plenty of unsavory folks hang there and unknowingly drop Intel to the team. Oliver won't let anyone else know, except maybe Barry who's curious of what the DNA test is for. After that the Arrow team will leave though I want to do some Roy, Wally bonding time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Oliver started to get excited, sharing his idea to run as Mayor, to save his city. Laurel took notes and gave points he needed to know on legal issues, Digg say smiling. Felicity popped in a few times with a new idea, but Roy just yawned. Seeing that Thea was just as bored as he was he got up and grabbed her hand. Dragging her off, the two wandered the deserted corridors of STAR labs, which made a good place to talk.

"How have you been?" Thea asked giving Roy a no nonsense look.

"Ok, I miss you guys and want to come home but I know I can't."

"I've missed you."

"Not too much I hope."

"The hero work helps to keep my thoughts off of it."

"I wish I had that distraction."

"Why is our life so insane? I mean why can't we go back to being normal."

"We haven't been for a while. We're heroes, our life will never be normal. I've had super strength, faked my own death, and you. You actually died and came back to life. What part of that is normal?"

"I don't thing anything in our life is normal. But if I have to live with this craziness, I want live it with you."

"Thea we can't." Roy started before Thea shushed him with a passionate kiss.

"No Roy, don't tell me what we can or cannot do. When have you ever listened to the rules? We'll find a way, we always do."

"That's good enough for me." He was about to kiss her again when Wally walked in.

"Am I interrupting something? I am." He answered his own question, "Artemis always said I have no tact."

"I think this Artemis and I would get along." Thea laughed.

"Yeah, you would. Both of you are the kids of assassins and killers." Wally laughed.

"I guess I have a type." Roy laughed, " You said in your world I'm married to your girlfriend's sister." He replied to Wally's confusion.

"I think the Roys in every world are the same. You said you weren't Oliver's ward here. Were your parents still alive?" Wally asked.

"Nah, grew up in the foster system. " He answered.

"So how did you get to Starling if Ollie didn't bring you here?" Wally took a seat, as did Thea and Roy.

"What do you mean? I've always lived in Star." Roy's eyebrow's creased in confusion.

"My Roy was the son of a forest ranger. His dad raised him till he was around four then he died in a forest fire. An elder of the Navajo tribe that lived nearby raised him till Roy was like ten. Brave Bow died and Roy was left to the orphanage. Ollie discovered him when he was judging an archery contest. Roy entered and won, Ollie adopted him and he became Speedy."

"Why the name Speedy?" Thea asked, "Here that's my name always has been."

"He shoots fast. When he went solo he became Red Arrow. His clone is Arsenal but I've already told you that. Did you ever have that drug issue? You were just finished getting over it when I left." Wally gave a little more insight into his world.

"That was me as well." Thea raised her hand guiltily, "I'm over it though."

"Your Roy's life is more messed up than mine will ever be. At least I hope."

"Yeah, it's gotten better. He fixed himself up for Lian. How did you meet Oliver?" Wally asked.

"I introduced him. Roy stole my purse, became my boyfriend and met Oliver." Thea laughed.

"That's not exactly how it happened. Oliver saved my life. I wanted to find him, I became his informant, and he shot me through the knee. I got injected with a super strength inducing drug, found out his identity, went insane, was cured etc. and so forth."

"That's not the worst I've heard. At least you're doing better now."

"Well everyone else thinks I'm dead, because I was supposedly killed while pretending to be the Arrow and wrongfully put in jail. So now I'm Jason the mechanic."

"Jason? Like…. no won't say his name. But I can completely understand my girlfriend faked her death to go undercover with the enemy."

"Ok! Enough comparing worlds, what exactly do you guys do in your earth for fun?"

"Hanging with Artemis and my friends. Eating of course, playing video games, running, playing pranks, watching mindless TV and last but probably my favorite kicking bad guy ass."

"That one's probably my favorite too," Thea laughed.

"Fine," Roy conceded, "but we have to be careful, if you two idiots get hurt it's not my fault."

"Now sound like my Roy. He was always saying things like that to Dick and I."

"And you sir," Thea turned to Roy angrily, "can't call your girlfriend an idiot!"

"Is that what you guys are?" Wally laughed.

"It's complicated," both said turning red as Wally's laughs bounced around the room.

"Well c'mon, are we going to send the fear of G-d in some men or what?" Thea said when Wally finally stopped laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Turns out it's not such a bad idea to let a bunch of College-aged vigilantes out to wreck havoc on the scum of the city. After donning their gear Thea nicked a comm for Wally, and set a frequency for the three of them. Sneaking out was easier than they had thought. Oliver was more distracted than usual and the rest of team Arrow was engrossed in their conversation, the others were still working on the portal device and were obviously not paying much attention to their surroundings. So Thea and Roy hopped on their motorbikes and sped into the city on Wally's trail.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Thea asked over the comms.

"No," Roy answered.

"Kind of, the layout here is very similar to my Central."

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Roy asked.

"Same as on any patrol. Keep going through the city till you find some robbers or rapists of sorts. If you do find anything feel free to call for backup. We'll keep each other updated," with that Wally sped off. Only a streak of yellow and red was left in his tracks. Grinning Thea revved her motorcycle and took off in the opposite direction. Roy just rolled his eyes, though the corner of his mouth twitched in a grin before he climbed to the roofs. Wally zoomed through the city, beating up a few people and pointing out others for Roy and Thea. Roy used his bow and arrows to swing from building to building and then jumped roof to roof. Thea followed through the city on her motorbike, helping the other two leave a trail of destruction. Several criminals were run over to the CCPD and handcuffed to the door with no weapons, or any way to get out. After two or three hours there were no more criminals left to put away for the night. Wally skidded to a stop near S.T.A.R labs with Roy and Thea close behind him on Thea's bike.

"So what now?" Thea laughed.

"We've taken down all the criminals around town for tonight. Think we succeeded in sending a message," grinned Roy.

"True. Now we could…." Wally started before Barry came outside and cut him off.

"Now it's time for you to go home."

 **Short Chapter but we're nowhere near the end. Wally isn't quite ready to go home. Now we get to see what everyone on Earth-16 is up too.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Dick was coming home to his apartment after a long night in Bludhaven. He had been putting his all into work since the Reach invasion. He had entered the cop academy and was training to become a Bludhaven Cop. At night he took the streets as Nightwing, protecting the people of Bludhaven, doing drug busts, stopping gang fights and any other forms of violence.

In his free time he looked for Wally. He refused to believe the speedster was dead. From what Jaime said about the scarab's information on Wally "ceasing" and Barry's recount on Wally's "death" it seemed that it was possible Wally was still alive. Cease didn't necessarily die and Wally couldn't just evaporate into thin air. Matter can only be changed not made or destroyed. Wally was still alive somehow, somewhere and Dick would find him.

He had gone to Antarctica several times to investigate, see if he could find any thing. There was no trace of Wally but there were traces of Zeta beams and Boom tubes in the air. The pessimistic side of him told him it was just the traces of the reach technology but he kept the hope it was something else. He had gone to the Watchtower yesterday to report his findings to Batman and Adam Strange but they told him it was not likely anything.

"Nightwing report to Watchtower: Emergency," came the voice of Bruce from his comm.

"Bats I'm just coming in from patrol and I just saw you yesterday. You can't possibly have become more paranoid to need to check up on me every 24 hours."

"As much as I've missed your sarcastic banter," Bruce stated dryly, "you really should get here. There is something you need to hear."

"Fine. Heading to the nearest Zeta now."

The nearest Zeta tube happened to be under his apartment building. Bruce owned the building and had insisted on building a basement for Nightwing to use as his base. Dick loved it, it reminded him of the Batcave but it was his own space not Bruce's. Pulling back on his suit and sticking the domino mask back on his face he walked through the zeta tube.

 **Nightwing Designation B01**

The Zeta tube whirred and the light flashed behind him as he entered the watchtower. Batman was there waiting for him along with Adam Strange and a hero he had never personally met but recognized from Bruce's files, Vibe. He immediately realized what was going on.

"You've found something. I was right wasn't I? He's not dead."

"Lets talk about this somewhere private," Batman said leading them into an unused meeting room and closing the door behind them. As soon as he did Nightwing whirled around and started questioning Vibe.

"You saw something. Is he alive? Does he remember where he is? Is he in the past? The future? Is he-" Nightwing quieted under a warning look from Batman.

"Nightwing calm down. I know you're anxious but this isn't professional," in Bat language that meant _Please Dick, You've worked yourself to death. I'm worried about you. As much as I would like Wally to be alive for you… for Barry… for Artemis… for the whole team…. We need to be prepared for the worst._

"I came up to the Watchtower to access some information from the League's database. While I was up here something happened. It's hard to describe unless you've experienced it but I'll try in the simplest terms. My "visions" take me to alternate timelines, or alternate dimensions, or even here in this world in the past, present or future. When that happens it can be an out of body experience, or I can inhabit another version of myself's body for one second."

"Why are you explaining this?" Nightwing was becoming impatient.

Batman put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, "Just listen."

"I think a Vibe, an alternate version of myself from another dimension, inhabited my body from a minute. He left a message," Vibe explained taking off his glove and raising his hand.

"Another dimension? I understand time travel. Impulse, I mean Kid Flash is from the future, but have we ever had an experience with people from other dimensions?" Adam Strange asked excitedly.

"Yes," the Bat and his son answered.

"The good thing is he's alive. We just need to find a way to get him home. I've been feeling a pull and think I can find a way to communicate with this other dimension," Vibe said.

"Good. The next step would be to let everyone in on the plan. I promised, no more unnecessary secrets," Nightwing crossed his arms and looked at Batman expecting to see a disappointed frown. Instead he was given a barely noticeable proud smirk. _I'm proud of Dick,_ Bruce was thinking, _I never wanted him to become me. I have to many secrets, I'm too blocked off. I promised he would have a normal life, a happy childhood. Despite so many tragedies, he's still so happy. He almost became me…. He almost cracked, but he didn't. My little bird has become his own hero. One not ruled by sadness and the need for revenge._

Encouraged by Batman's pride in him Nightwing continued, "I'm going to call Artemis and the West-Allen clan. Then we call an emergency meeting for the team and the League."

"Agreed," Batman said, "Vibe, get to work on communicating with the Vibe who left the message. We're bringing Kid Flash home."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

It took some time but Vibe was able to somehow contact Cisco. There conversations were taking turns of inhabiting each others bodies and writing things down or conversing with other heroes. Cisco managed to show Vibe the blueprints for their dimension jumping machine. Vibe somehow memorized the blueprints and brought the info back with him. With the help of the Justice League the part of the machine needed in their world was built. Wally was saying his goodbyes and getting ready to go home. The Arrow team had left after they finished helping out a week ago. Ronnie and Professor Stein had taken off, they had something only they could take care of. Meanwhile the Justice League on Earth-16 had been prepping for his return. It was decided that the team and Artemis weren't to be told, at least not yet. This might not work and if it didn't they didn't want hopes to be brought up just to be destroyed again.

"Batman says they're ready," Cisco said as he returned from his latest interdimensional body swap.

"We are too. You ready Wally?" Barry asked.

"Yeah. Thanks. For everything," he replied.

"You're family," Iris pulled him in for a hug.

"It's no problem. It's what we do," Barry agreed. Wally laughed at that with tears in his eyes.

"It's going to be good to see Dick again. Artemis, Bart and you guys too."

"Even me?" Caitlyn asked with a joking smile.

"Every time I see Killer Frost I'll just think of her awesome Doppelganger," Wally laughed.

It's been great getting to know you," Caitlyn hugged the younger man then stepped back.

"For me this probably isn't goodbye," Cisco said giving Wally a fist pound, "I'll Vibe every once in a while to bring you news. Ready?" Getting an affirmative Cisco flicked on the machine.

Meanwhile on Earth-16 Adam Strange did the same. Batman stood by the computers with Vibe, Atom and Flash. Dick was waiting right near the machine, hoping for his friend's forgiveness once he welcomed Wally home. He hoped the abundance of Agent A's cookies he brought would help with that. It would also help numb his pain if this didn't work. The machine whirred glowing with bright blue light.

In a different dimension Wally West took a step toward the machine. He turned to thank his new friends once again before heading home, "Thanks. I really can't thank you enough ever." He turned back and stepped back toward the machine. He was about to run into the blue light when it turned bright green, then yellow, then blinding white. The machine sputtered, sparks flew. Wally's eyes grew wide. "No. This can't be happening, I was almost home. I was going to see Artemis, I was going to meet the twins, see the Team. Help Barry and Bart."

Barry pulled him away and out for a run as Cisco looked back at the machine to see what went wrong. Maybe it wasn't on this side, he would need to vibe.

On the Watchtower, Dick was on his knees in shock. Bruce pulled his son up, offered him one of Alfred's cookies and led him out with an arm around his shoulder. He sent Barry a pitying look, he knew what it was like to lose a son. Jason would never come back, and it looked like Wally wouldn't either. The Flash was running around, looking at the machine, the computers, and pestering Vibe. What had gone wrong? Why wasn't Wally home? He was looking to Vibe who sat at the computer for answers when the Latino spoke up.

"Flash! Barry! This is the other Vibe. Do you guys know what went wrong? I need to try to communicate it on my side. Wally is devastated."

"Flash is too," spoke Adam Strange, "I don't think the machine had enough power to work. I don't think it ever will. We need to find a different way. Can you guys do that?"

"Do what?" Vibe said, "We switched again didn't we?"

"Yeah, but I think that means he's gotten an idea," Barry smiled for the first time since Wally had ceased.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Wally was speeding through the streets of Central with Barry. This was his first opportunity to run with this Flash and he was surprised that he was keeping pace. Was this Flash slower than his? He didn't want to seem rude so he held his tongue for once and didn't ask. His Barry had told him he got faster the longer he was the Flash. He had discovered more powers within the first five years than later in his life. It seems this Barry was learning the same.

"Wanna go get some Indian?" Barry asked him.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine how hard this must be."

"You've had your hardships too. I'm not giving up yet. "

"Good. Look, a few years ago I didn't think I could run a mile a minute. Now it's been almost two years since I entered that comma. I've become the impossible and you are too. We can do things no one else can dream of. With these gifts we'll find a way."

"You've always been optimistic Barry. At least my Barry always has been."

"We'll get you home to him. I promise."

Wally smiled, "Race you across the Atlantic? I'm gonna get to that Indian food first."

"Nope, not happening kid. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna win. Who is the original Flash after all?" Barry took off creating a sonic boom and Wally mimicked him, blowing the leaves clean off the tree, and shattering the glass behind him.

A minute later they had just crossed the Atlantic and were in Liverpool when Cisco commed. "You guys need to get back here. I have an idea."

"I guess we're not getting Indian," pouted Wally.

"We'll have to settle for Fish n' Chips," Barry said taking off through the streets to find a place with enough food to feed two speedsters, and one Cisco and Caitlyn.

FlashKidFlash FlashKidFlash FlashKidFlashFlashKidFlash

Barry and Wally ran back, impatient to finally get eating and hear what Cisco had to say. Papers flew as they arrived back in Star Labs.

"Pfff.." Caitlyn spit hair out of her mouth, "I really need some paper weights."

"You keep saying that, but you never get any. Fish n' Chips straight from the U.K." Barry put the food down on the desk for his two scientist friends. Wally had already started eating.

"No fair Wally! I need just as much food as you."

"No!" Cisco said as he walked in to the cortex, "No time for food. I think I have a way to get you home once and for all." He picked up a fry anyway.

"Really?" Wally dunked a bunch of soggy, oily newspaper in the trash, "How?"

"The wormhole that brought you here was created by Barry running really fast. You were apparently running at your fastest as well, along with your Flash and Impulse. What if we recreate those circumstances, just not in a way that the world might end?" Cisco paced as he spoke.

"Mr. Ramon might be on to something there," Professor Stein said as he walked in with Ronnie who was welcomed with a quick kiss from his wife. "The kinetic force could open up a passage way through the space between dimensions. It would need to be perfectly timed, you and the speedsters from this other world would need to go at the top speeds, at the same time," Stein pulled out a marker and started on an illustration to show how this would work.

"I think I'm going home. For real this time," Wally smiled, "Professor this will take a lot of planning. There will need to be communication, we will need to match similar speeds as well. We also need to find a way to form the most kinetic energy possible. Every single factor has to be planned for. I'm not a physicist, (I'm majoring in Chem) but I know enough about the speed force for this. Lets get cracking."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

While they obviously had some great minds in their dimension Team Flash agreed it probably wasn't enough. According to Wally his Flash was just as smart as Barry and had a lot more experience with the speed force. They would probably also need the information about the reach wormhole to make sure this worked perfectly. Cisco was about to try and Vibe over to Wally's earth when the team realized he didn't need to.

"Wally West?" Cisco asked suddenly as they sat in the lab together discussing plans.

"Yeah. You forget who I am already Cisco?"

Cisco shook his head then responded, "This is Francisco Ramon. Vibe from your Earth. Flash believes you guys have a plan. Mind sharing?"

"Have you told the team I'm alive yet? Because for this to work it's necessary for Bart to know."

"What should I tell him? Well them. I'm guessing you want your Uncle, Batman and Nightwing to know too."

"Tell the whole league," Wally's grin grew and so did Barry, Caitlyn, Ronnie's and Stein as they watched Wally get more excited, "Just not the team. They'll be crushed if this doesn't work. It'll be risky."

"What exactly will be risky?" Vibe knew he would need to leave soon.

"Us recreating the wormhole that brought me here. Barry and I will run here in opposite directions countering each other. Bart and Flash do the same there. Calculations will need to be run but it should work."

Just as Wally finished Vibe shook his head wildly, Cisco's hair flapping in his face.

"Should work? I'm taking it that Vibe took over?" Cisco blew his hair out of his face, "That was weird."

Barry laughed and clapped Cisco on his back, "We're getting used to it too. Welcome back."

FlashKidFlash FlashKidFlash FlashKidFlashFlashKidFlash

"Well?" Batman and Nightwing were back when Vibe snapped back into his own body.

"They have a plan, but Bart needs to be told. The whole league does apparently. Wally just doesn't want the team to know and give them hope that might be taken away."

"I'll tell him. I want to visit the team anyway," Nightwing said.

"I'll call a League meeting. What exactly did they need us to do?"

"Cisco and Wally theorize that because Wally was transferred to that other world while he, Flash, and Impulse were running at their top speeds along with the Flash of that other world. We would need to recreate that somehow. It'll be risky though, because it needs to be timed perfectly. Wally says they need the information of what happened here. He thinks that it might also be better for Flash to coordinate this, because he is the most experienced with the speed force. Apparently this other Flash has only been at the gig for a year or so."

"I think I could figure something out. How fast is this other Flash? We need to factor in his speeds," Barry started tapping his feet with super speed. Nightwing could tell he was no longer needed for this discussion. He decieded to sneak out and find Bart, only turning back once when he felt the Bat's eyes on his back. Giving a small smile he gave Bruce a two finger salute and stepped out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

The team was hanging out in the Watchtower cafeteria. The League was having another meeting. They obviously weren't allowed but they didn't mind much. Unlike the early years of the team they were secure in their position and could easily get the information anyway. The elder team members, such as Aqualad, Tigress, Batgirl, Ms. Martian and Superboy were often invited to League meetings anyway. They were a bit suspicious that they hadn't been invited to this one, but there seemed to be more important matters.

Nightwing walked into the room unnoticed. That was the magic of being trained by the Batman. Though there were two other people in the room trained by the Batman, who noticed him almost immediately, but they had seen him a few days ago at Alfred's mandatory family dinner. They decided he would approach them if they were needed. Like Batgirl and Robin, Artemis also noticed Nightwing come in but kept quiet. If he wanted to be noticed he would say something. Superboy who had heard another heartbeat seemed to agree. His girlfriend, Ms. Martian, not so much. As soon as the familiar presence of Nightwing came into the room she felt it.

"You're back!" She squealed, flying over and immediately giving Nightwing a giant hug.

"It's nice to see you too M'gann," Dick laughed. He was feeling a bit more optimistic. Even though there first attempt didn't work he had a feeling Wally would be home soon.

Everyone eagerly greeted their old teammate. Mal clapped him on the shoulder and his girlfriend gave Nightwing a kiss on the cheek.

"Nightwing! I have so much to tell you!" Cassie hugged him so hard he felt his ribs bruise.

"Later Cass. I promise."

"L'gann" he greeted the Atlantean who gave him a formal handshake.

Gar (Beast Boy) ran over and flung his arms around Nightwing's waist. He ruffled the younger boy's hair affectionately.

"You've grown a few inches Gar."

"Soon I'll be taller than you!" The eleven year old puffed out his chest causing the older girls to giggle.

"I want to show you my newest souvenir for the collection," the green boy grabbed the older hero's hand. He tried dragging him away when M'gann led him away instead.

"Another time Gar. Everyone wants to say hi to Nightwing. I'm sure he'll be happy to see after he's done."

Nightwing chuckled, "I will. You'll have to tell me all about how you got them."

"Nightwing! Looking good, well not as good as me," Bart blabbered. He didn't notice Dick's sharp intake of breath of seeing Bart in the Kid Flash suit. He sounded like Wally at that age when he made a joke about looking good. "This is so crash!" Bart continued.

"It's good to see you Hermano," Jaime pushed Bart away stopping the ongoing speedster.

"It's great to see you as well Jaime. The Scarab been giving you trouble?"

"Na, I've kept him in line."

"That's good. You been keeping Jaime in line Kal?" Nightwing turned to Aqualad.

"It is good to see you my friend," the Atlantean placed his fist to his forehead in a sign of respect but Nightwing was having none of that. He gave his old Atlantean friend a hug and took the opportunity to whisper in his ear, "We need to talk."

Aqualad had at first assumed an expression of surprise. Nightwing had not given him a hug in years, but the whisper relieved his shock. He wondered what was going on.

Nightwing had just stopped hugging Aqualad when he felt a strong arm grab his head in a wrestlers hold. His head was stuck in Superboy's elbow as the older boy gave him a noogie.

"Kon!" he whined sounding just as he did in those first years of the team as Robin. That didn't gain him any sympathy, the others just laughed.

"B.G, Robin, long time no see," he said as he finally got out of Conner's hold.

"Very funny. You patrolled with us three days ago before dinner," Tim said dryly. His brother didn't just chuckled annoying Tim more.

"Come here!" He pulled his brother into a hug. Tim groaned, making the older bird cringe a little inside. Jason used to do the same thing when he gave him hugs. He guessed it was a thing with boys that age.

He looked over to Artemis wanting to catch up but she didn't meet his eyes. Instead she got up and left the room. Nightwing sighed, this was all his fault.

Now that he had greeted everyone he decided it was time to get down to business. "Aqualad, is it okay if we talk now?" Aqualad nodded but Beast Boy gave a noise of protest, "I promise to come see your souvenirs later," he placated the younger boy.

Then he and Aqualad walked toward the balcony, after Aqualad walked out the door Nightwing turned and called out, "Batgirl, I want you here too." Batgirl started heading over and the team dispersed but then Nightwing decided he wasn't finished, "You too, Bart."

The speedster looked surprised, everyone else did as well. To be called in for a private meeting with all three team leaders, current and former, was huge. Why was Bart needed?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **SO I've gotten comments that my work feels rushed. I understand that. Usually I write spur of the moment, or only when I feel like it. Even when I do feel like it it's hard to find time. I'm a junior in high school and most my life is consumed by work. I just want to get this story done. Then I'll finish my next story, or start another one. It's hard having several stories run at once. This should finish soon. Hope you guys have enjoyed it.**

Once Impulse had joined them in the room Batgirl slammed the door and locked it behind her.

"Dick you want to tell me what the hell is going on?" she crossed her arms over her chest in a huff.

"Codenames while in costume," Dick chastised waving a finger.

"We don't have time for that right now. Bruce can get as mad as he wants." She hadn't revealed anything. Both Bart and Aqualad knew who they were. "I know you wouldn't come to the Watchtower just to visit," she continued, "It's obvious something has been keeping you up past our normal hours. There are bags under your eyes. SO you wanna share?"

"There's no easy way to tell you this. Batman, Barry, Dr. Palmer, Adam Strange and Vibe already know. They're telling the League now," Dick sighed.

"Telling the league what now? Ooh are we gonna get some awesome secret mission! Crash!" Impulse started vibrating with excitement.

"This could be considered Crash. But it could quickly hit the mode. That's why you can't tell the team," Nightwing was procrastinating and it was painfully obvious.

"May I ask what you are so afraid to tell us? You agreed not to keep anymore secrets than necessary from the team. You have only just gained back most their trust. I am still having trouble with that because of your plan," Aqualad didn't mince his words. He knew Nightwing could take the harsh critique.

"I know I agreed no more secrets, but Wally asked me not to tell."

"Wally? When did Wally ask you this? Before he died?" Barbara urged her closest friend to continue.

"No, today," Nightwing said only to be interrupted by Aqualad.

"I am sorry Nightwing, I meant Dick are you well? Wally is gone. He could not have told you something like that," Aqualad's smooth voice rationalized.

"You're right he is gone. From this universe," Dick was interrupted yet again by Bart.

"The Speed Force," muttered the new Kid Flash.

"I am sorry, what did you just say?"Aqualad asked.

"The Speed Force. It's what gives us our Speed. There have been incidents that when a speedster runs too fast, or I guess in Wally's case he was too slow, that they are sucked in. It can bring us through time, or even across dimensions," explained Bart.

"Exactly. Wally is alive. He's been stranded in another dimension," Nightwing sighed.

"How do you know this?" Barbara asked.

"I've been making visits to the sight of his disappearance. Jaime said the Scarab told him Wally would cease. Not die but cease, as in cease to exist in this reality. There was zeta radiation and traces of boom tube use in the place where this happened. I told Batman I suspected he was still alive but he told me not to raise my hopes. A few days ago he called me up. Vibe is this hero who can see into other dimensions, he can control the vibrations of reality. Vibe has visions and sometimes posses versions of his alternate self. The Vibe from the universe where Wally is possessed our universe's Vibe. He left a message saying and I quote "Wally West is alive in another universe."

"Why hasn't Wally come home? He's totally crashing the mode."

"Their world is a lot different than ours, but he is with a version of Barry who helped him build a dimensional crossing machine. Both Vibe's helped us cominucate. But the first attempt failed."

"Why have you not told us before?" Aqualad's stern glance seemed to bore into Nightwing's sole. Even that wasn't as bad as Barbara's disapproving BatGlare.

"Better question. Why have you not told Artemis?"

Dick winced, "I wish I could. Wally doesn't want to give her false hope. He asked only specific people be told."

"So why us? I mean why me? Wally was much closer with others on the team. Though only thing I want is to see him again," Bart started speed talking after he asked why Wally wanted him. He loved his cousin and after "Artemis's death" had spent a lot of time with him.

"The League was told today. We need their help. The team will be suspicious. You two," Nightwing gestured to Aqualad and Batgirl, "need to keep them from finding out. Bart the reason you've been told is we need you're help to bring him back. You're central to this. You're going to need to run."

"Run? That's pretty much all I ever do Dick. That's my main job on this team," Bart stared at Dick like he was insane. Sensing they weren't needed Batgirl and Aqualad left to go distract their team who likely had questions.

"Barry can explain this better, but the gist of it is that we're going to recreate the events that transferred Wally in the first place. The Flash in that universe had somehow created a wormhole while he was running. You, Barry and Wally were running when he disappeared. You're all gonna run at the same times and try to channel the speed force to bring Wally home."

"He's coming home then. This is going to work and Wally's gonna come home," for the first time in a while Impulse's grin grew. He sped off to find Barry leaving Dick back alone with his thoughts.

FlashKidFlash FlashKidFlash FlashKidFlashFlashKidFlash

"Where is Imp?" asked Jaime when he saw Aqualad and Batgirl walk back into the room," I mean Kid Flash. Still getting used to that."

"Nightwing isn't here either," Robin eyes narrowed.

"It's fine guys. Wing got some intel and Bart is needed for a mission with Flash. I'm sure he'll tell you guys all about it later," Barbara soothed.

 _"The Female is omitting information,"_ sounded the Scarab's voice in Jaime's mind.

Superboy and Megan shared a glance as Robin left the room. He nodded letting her know it was okay to create a mind link. She had learnt her lesson after the invasion and always checked before entering someone's mind.

 _"Something is definitely up," Conner thought._

 _"I agree. Aqualad isn't acting himself," Megan decided._

Frankly these days Aqualad was never himself. He was healing after his experiences with the Light but it had all taken it's toll.

 _"His behavior makes me think Batgirl is hiding something too. Something more than usual," Conner couldn't resist adding that joke in the end._

 _Megan laughed but sobered up quickly, "Did you hear anything?"_

 _"No. These doors are made of lead. Batman and Nightwing's design."_

 _"Right. Well I don't think we're the only ones with suspicions. It looks like Blue and Robin have decided that something is up as well."_

 _"Should we investigate?"_

 _"Definitley."_

Superboy and Ms. Martian snuck off to see what Robin had found. To Superboy it seemed like old times. Those days in Mount Justice where the team would sneak off without their mentors permission to do what they pleased. They hadn't done something like this in a while and honestly Conner didn't know why.

Blue Beetle noticed the couple leave. He didn't need any prodding form the Scarab to follow. Batgirl notice them all leave, she knew Tim would find out sooner or later. He was almost as good as detective as Bruce. He had figured out the identities of the Dynamic duo at the ripe age of ten after all. That didn't have her worried.

She suspected the team's two resident aliens had snuck off to find somewhere private and inwardly she smiled. One day maybe, Dick would grow up enough to commit to a relationship like that with her. Blue Beetle leaving made here narrow her eyes for a minute and she almost went after him, but decided she was probably being paranoid and that he was going home. It was late after all. She should start sending the others home as well. They were still mostly teenagers who had school the next day.

"Guys it's getting late. I need to get back to Gotham for patrol and most of us have school tomorrow. Start heading to the Zetas."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The League was still in a meeting and most of the team had gone to their homes. Only those that were living with their mentors, or had stuff to do on the Watchtower stayed. Like Superboy, who was staying with Clark that week because Ma and Pa were at a Farmer's convention. Ms. Martian and Beast Boy had issues because the former was green and couldn't disguise himself. Batman had recently built him a device to hide his green appearance. So Garfield and M'gann were living in Chicago with J'onn. Bart was staying with the Garricks but was in the League meeting. These four had been left homeless when the mountain exploded but they had adapted as always.

Batgirl had taken Robin with her when she left. Conner narrowed his eyes because they hadn't seen the bird since Nightwing finished his meeting with Batgirl, Aqualad and Impulse. If his hunch was correct then Robin knew what was going on. Conner knew he shouldn't be surprised by that but he mentally shouted out to M'gann to let her know.

" _Robin knows,"_ Conner thought to his girlfriend once she had set up a mindlink.

 _"You heard him say something?"_ She asked.

" _No, but he wouldn't have left the watchtower before he figured it out unless Batman himself dragged him out of here, but Batman is with Aqualad, Nightwing, Impulse and the League in that meeting."_

 _"Want me to phase through the walls and listen in?"_ M'gann offered.

 _"Yeah, just make sure you're uncle doesn't realize. What about Gar? He's gonna realize we're sneaking around eventually. Should we tell him?"_

 _"Just distract him. I'm going in."_

M'gann turned invisible and phased through the wall connecting the team's rec room to the League's main meeting room. She shielded her mind from her uncle and tried to listen in.

"We should be ready on this side in two days," a hero Ms. Martian had never met was briefing the League. He wore funky sunglasses and red leather. The question was who was he that the whole League needed to listen to him? What were they getting ready for?

"Bart and I will start practicing so we can tweak any minor details," Flash said, "Do Wally and your Flash understand how critical it is to match the exact speeds? This is our last chance to bring him home."

Ms. Martian gasped. Wally was alive! Superman heard her and spun toward her but didn't see anything. He probably was over listening again.

"Flash is right," Nightwing stood up commanding the attention of the league. At times like this M'gann couldn't believe this was the Robin she had met all those years ago. It seemed the Leaguers had similar thoughts.

"Wally is missed. He was the heart of the original team and we'd never forgive ourselves if he wasn't returned home. Isn't that right Zatanna? Aqualad and Rocket probably agree," he started naming those first year members in the room. "I know Ms. Martian does. Right?" Nightwing smirked in her direction. She smiled sheepishly as turned visible and flew down to the floor.

"How'd you know?" she asked, slightly abashed under the eyes of her superiors and friends.

"You're never completely invisible. You made a noise alerting Superman. I saw him turn and he brushed it off but when I looked I saw a slight shimmer in the air. You aren't see through, just camoflauge. So when you move it creates a slight ripple," he told her. Batman's mouth twitched in a proud, barely visible, smile.

"M'gann. Why are you eavesdropping?" her uncle asked with a stern look. Now she definitely felt like a teenager again.

"Conner and I thought something was up. Nightwing came to visit for no reason. He was at the Watchtower two weeks ago and his visits are usually planned. He also asked to talk to Impulse. Blue Beetle and Robin seemed suspicious as well so Conner and I decided to investigate."

"Robin, I'm not concerned about. What I want to know is how Blue Beetle knew something was up," Batman's harsh gaze turned on Impulse. Flash frowned back at his friend.

"B-man," Impulse raised his hands in surrender, "I didn't say anything. Blue's smart. Usually I would tell him all about secret missions. He probably thought something was up because I didn't say anything. Or it could've just been his scarab."

"Scarab?" asked Wonder Woman who had been pretty quiet. Most of the League was still absorbing this. "What does his Scarab have to do with this?"

"Everything, I should have thought of that. Blue said his scarab said something when Wally disappeared. The Scarab was the one lead I didn't cover," Nightwing groaned.

"I don't think most people would have thought of it. You did a good job Nightwing," Superman comforted the younger hero.

"I'll find Blue later and talk to him about this, another person who needs to be told. Cisco can you tell Wally we're telling Blue?"

"I'll tell him that Ms. Martian (that's your name Right?) and Conner (?) know too. See you in two days." Vibe then fell over as Cisco left his body. Martian Manhunter used telepathy to float him onto a couch they kept in the room just in case.

"Nightwing what's going on? Who is Cisco? Is Wally really alive? If so why weren't we told? We're Wally's friends! What about Artemis? You can't keep this from her."

"Let's go find Superboy. Then I'll explain everything. You kind of disrupted a meeting which they need to finish," Nightwing ushered Ms. Martian out but turned around once to say, "Fill me in on the rest later."

FlashKidFlash FlashKidFlash FlashKidFlashFlashKidFlash

"Hey! Wally!" Cisco called. He had woken up from another vision to find himself on the couch they had set up for when Cisco vibed all of a sudden. It was happening quite a lot.

"Cisco! You're up!" Wally said as he sped into the room.

"Yeah. Just met your cousin," Cisco was about to continue but he was interrupted by Wally.

"You met Bart? How was he? Is he in on the plan? What did Uncle B think? Is the league in?"

"Okay, I only understood about half of that," Cisco said, "You hit hyperspeed after Bart's name. So I'm just gonna assume that you wanna know everything."

"Cisco!" Caitlyn, Ronnie, Iris, and Barry had walked in while Cisco was talking. Caitlyn immediately rushed over to check on Cisco.

"Caitlyn, calm down. It was just a vibe."

"Cisco's right Cait. Let him continue telling Wally what he needed to say."

"Thank you Ronnie. All of you should hear this though."

"I talked to the League. They've agreed to help. Their scientists have already started planning. Bart and Barry have started talking the science of the speed force. Actually lets just call him Flash. So the gist of it is that Flash estimated the amount you'll all need to run, in what direction and in what area of the world. Barry instead of crashing into an unstable particle then you're gonna run with Wally. There is still a dimensional breach of sorts there. You're speed together should open it up. Then on the other side Bart and Flash are gonna run back in the Artic. Apparently the Atom has an idea on how to create a machine to recreate the Reaches wormhole without the devastating side effects. It should be ready the day after tomorrow."

"So this is it. Our last chance," Wally took a seat near Cisco to absorb this information.

"Bart wanted you to know that everyone misses you. Aqualad and Batgirl are keeping the team in the dark. Artemis has no suspicions. Apparently Robin found out within 2 hours. A Conner and Ms. Martian were suspicious. They spied on the meeting, so Nightwing has decided to tell them. Blue Beetle too, he think's the Scarab, whatever that is, would have useful information," Cisco continued.

"I can't say I'm surprised by that. The team has never liked secrets. This is happening though. I think I'm going home."

"We made a promise and I plan to keep it," Barry said.

"We all know Barry never breaks a promise. You're gonna get home if it's the last thing he does," Iris laughed.

"That's true," laughed Caitlyn who was finally getting Cisco to the medbay for a post-vibe checkup.

"Enough already! If we're gonna get Wally home we're going to need to practice. Join me for a lap around the particle accelerator? We should practice my exit so I don't get sucked into another world and start this mess all over again," Barry sped into the cortex and came back in his Flash suit.

"I agree. If I want to get home we need to do this right," Wally copied Barry and sped to find his Kid Flash suit which Cisco had repaired when he had time.

"I'm gonna help Cisco make sure the set up is right. If something goes wrong we don't want it affecting the city. Again," Ronnie got up and started towards Cisco's workshop.

The man himself followed shouting to the other Meta, "I feel like there's something wrong with this arrangement. Shouldn't I be leading the way?"

Iris caught Caitlyn's eye and the two women erupted in giggles. It took a while but they sobered up eventually.

"Why do I have the feeling this is going to change everything? Again?" Iris's eyes refused to meet Caitlyn's. They both knew the former's reporter's intuition was usually right. They were just scared what that meant for the team this time.

 **AN: After this Story is over starts season 2 AU. They already know about the Multiverse and some other stuff. Example: Iris having a mom and brother or Oliver's son and that West-Allen is together. But the basis of the season is pretty much the same. It's all about fighting Zoom. Ronnie will die. Caitlyn and Jay will happen. Patty will not.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

"Okay Dick. Tell us what's going on. Now!" Dick and M'gann had found Conner and he had invited them to his apartment for this talk.

"Wally's alive," Dick replied.

"Yeah. We know," Conner's patience was short. Dick's eyebrows twitched in question.

"Mindlink," M'gann said, "He heard everything."

"That's what I've been doing all this time. I've had trouble believing he was dead then I found Zeta and Boom tube radiation in the artic. Factoring in the scarab said cease no died, or incenirated, or destroyed, I've had a hunch Wally was alive. I told Batman but was waved off till a few days later. That's when I met Vibe, he's a hero that can see into alternate universes or possess his alternate's body among other powers. A Vibe from a different world momentarily possessed the Vibe from ours and left a message. We learnt Wally was alive in a different universe."

"So why weren't we told? What happened to no more secrets? You saw what happened last time! M'gann was taken captive! Artemis and Kaldur almost died. Wally actually died," Conner's temper still had limits. He pounded his fist into the table shattering it. Dick didn't blink an eye even though M'gann let out a shriek.

"He's alive, remember that now. And I did promise, this secret I kept on Wally's request. He doesn't want everyone's hopes brought up only to be brought down again. We only told those necessary to bringing him home. The League didn't even know till yesterday. This is our second attempt."

"Second? Dick how long have you known?" M'gann asked gently, resisting the urge to pull all the information out of his mind. She was kind of hurt two of her closest friends didn't trust her enough to tell her that one of them wasn't dead. She couldn't blame them though. They had all developed trust issues since they first met. Dick had always had them according to Wally and Barbara.

"A month and a half. We built a machine on both worlds to bring him home. It failed but now we're attempting a different way. We're gonna artificially recreate the wormhole that made Wally disappear in the first place. Which is why Bart was necessary."

"Fine. You still should tell Artemis though," Conner grunted. He crossed his arms and glared at his pseudo- younger brother.

Dick gave a half hearted smile and raised two fingers, "Yeah, No. One, it's not my choice. Two, she won't listen to me. I don't think we'll be the same for a while if ever."

"She misses you," M'gann's eyes had teared up. "She'll deny it but she misses you."

"M'gann!" Conner looked scandalized realizing how M'gann knew.

"I didn't mean too Conner. I wouldn't! It's just strong emotions are easy to feel. I can't block them out no matter what I do. I wouldn't invade her privacy like that, never again," she sobbed. The tears were falling non-stop now.

 _"I'm Sorry. I didn't mean too…"_ Conner's thoughts sought M'gann subconscious out. The emotions were strong enough to grab hold. She gave him a weak smile to show that she forgave him.

"I guess your reasons are logical. I don't like keeping this secret, but you can depend on us to keep it," Conner conceded.

"Asterous!" Dick chuckled.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

 **Central City with The FLASH**

The day had come for them to recreate the circumstances. Cisco was exhausted, within the past two days he had vibed a dozen times. Caitlyn was going to enforce bed rest after this. Barry and Wally were practicing his running. They needed to be at the perfect speed for this. Ronnie was checking over and over that the accelerator was ready for this. He wanted no accidents to happen.

 **Earth 16- Watchtower**

Nightwing had filled in Blue Beetle and asked if he knew anything. Unluckily the Scarab refused to say or just didn't know. The league had been prepping nonstop. Batman kept coming up with missions to distract the team. When they were occupied and he wasn't in Gotham he was helping the Atom with prep. Flash took Kid Flash/Impulse running all the time to get ready. They had fixed up a room for Wally on the watchtower. Barry and Dick had collected some of his stuff from their respective houses to bring there. They completely believed he would get home.

Ms. Martian and Superboy told everyone they needed a vacation. Both were having trouble keeping the secret. So they rented an apartment in Metropolis together. The night before the attempt to bring Wally back they stayed in the Fortress of Solitude. That was close enough to the site of the attempt so they arrived at the same time as the people who were elected to come. That list included the main scientists of the League, Batman, Nightwing, Flash, Impulse, Blue Beetle, Martian Manhunter, Superman, Vibe, Green Lantern and themselves.

They all arrived in different groups or on their own with their own methods of transportation. Then they waited for the signal. The speedsters couldn't start running till they knew the same was happening on the other Earth.

"It's Cisco," Vibe spoke after they had been standing there for ten minutes. "They are ready to start here in 5 minutes. I'm going back now, you should be set your timers."

 **Flash's Earth**

Cisco got back to his own body when there where 3 minutes left. Everyone was hugging Wally goodbye and getting into their positions to make sure this went right.

"We're good. Both of you into the accelerator. You need to get ready to run. Are both your watches set?" Cisco asked. They both nodded and Cisco pointed to the door. With a burst of wind they were gone.

"The structure is steady. It should be safe but there is always the slight chance of something going wrong," Ronnie said.

"The particle is prepped for injection. Start running in 3….2….1!" Caitlyn said into the intercom.

From the video feed they could see streaks of yellow and orange racing through the particle accelerator.

"Speed is right. If they run the same time on the other world we'll be fine," sighed Caitlyn.

 **Earth -16 with the League**

The timer went off, with a single shared look the speedsters began to run. The others stood as the speedsters created a whirlwind of speed. A synthetic blaster was hitting energies into an empty spot. This recreated the reaches one which Wally was hit by. It was this that would bring Wally back.

 **Flash's Earth**

"The particle is going in now!" Cisco said. Wally hit the particle and Barry kept running. A hole was in midair getting bigger and bigger. Wally gave a salute at super speed then ran in. He thought of Artemis, he thought of Dick, he thought of Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris. He thought of the team. He thought of home.

Wally disappeared and Barry stopped running. He sighed in relief. No giant black hole this time. He sped into the cortex and looked at his team.

"We did it!" he laughed.

"I'm not sure of that. There was a lot that could of gone wrong. I'll need to Vibe in a few minutes to see if Wally made it."

 **Earth-16 with the League**

As the two speedsters ran the blaster kept shooting. Each shot seemed to make something appear. There were dashes of yellow or red hair. Images of Wally seemed to appear but he wasn't actually there. The blaster kept hitting that same area. Wally started to materialize. When he was fully materialized he started to slow down. He almost collapsed when Bart stopped and called to Barry.

"It worked!" Both speedster ran to catch their relative newly returned from another world.

"Uncle B? Bart? I'm back?" mumbled Wally as Bart and Barry towed him over to the other heroes.

"You're back Wallman," Dick said with tears in his eyes.

"Dick!" Wally smiled before falling unconcious. His friend put his arm under his shoulder taking Bart's place. Together he and Barry towed Wally to the waiting League. All of them smiled when they saw Wally and got him aboard one of the ships that brought them there. Now they just had to tell everyone. To be honest Dick thought that was the most dangerous part.

Just then Vibe spoke, "Did Wally make it?"

"Cisco?" asked Nightwing.

"Yeah. Did it work?"

"It did. Thank your team for us. Wally's finally home safe."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

They decided to keep Wally at Wayne Manor. That way no one would discover him and he could be tended to till he woke up. They still needed to figure out how to tell the team. Dick knew it was his responsibility, he just had to come out and say it.

Wally woke up three days after he returned. Dick was sitting by his bed with Conner, M'gann, Kaldur, Roy and Barbara when he did.

"It worked? I'm back? Did you tell Artemis?" Wally tried to get up but Conner pushed him back down.

"You just woke up and you need to stay in bed. For a few hours at least Wally."

"It's good to see you too Dick," Wally said with a smile, "It's good to see all of you."

He was about to ask them some more questions when they heard Tim yell.

"Bart stop! We're taking shifts remember?" A blur of red was by Wally's side in under a second.

"Wally! You're awake! I thought you had hit the mode! But you're back which is crash. Just in time for Dad and Aunt Dawn to be born in a ….." Bart covered his mouth.

"Sorry. Spoilers."

"It's okay Bart. I never thought I'd say this but I finally understand how hard it is to keep from spoilers."

Tim raced down the stairs right before Wally finished.

"What did you say about spoilers? Dick you promised!" He glared at his brother.

"Not that kind. Don't worry I didn't tell."

"Bart. You were supposed to stay upstairs too!" Tim scolded.

"Sorry, but you're the one who left Jaime alone."

"Stop arguing you two," Dick commanded. "Let us get Wally oriented. Don't tell the team though. You only have to keep the secret for another few hours.

"Dick can you update me? How Artemis? How are you guys? How's Lian?" he directed the last one at Roy who handed him a picture.

"Once we figured out you were alive we're okay. It's the same thing as always otherwise. Artemis is having trouble adjusting. She asked school for a year off and has started going off on her own a lot. She's not talking to me either. She blames me for your death and frankly I understand."

"I need to see her," he pleaded toward Dick. The others still looked to him as a leader.

Soon. A few hours of rest then you can go visit your parents, Aunt and the Garricks. From there we'll go see the team."

"Now," he said and tried to get up.

"Give it a few hours Wally. You hate bed rest as much as you did when we were 15," Conner pushed his friend back onto the bed.

Dick left the other four to talk to Wally. He should let the others know Wally had woken up. Barbara followed him up the stairs and out of the grandfather clock.

"Need me to call a meeting?" She asked Dick.

"I don't think Wally could wait much longer. Call one for tonight and don't let anyone know."

"Dick, do you really think so little of me?"

"How could I think little of the most wonderful girl on _this or any_ world?" He said. He wrapped his arms around Barbara and gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning away to attend to other business.

FlashKidFlash FlashKidFlash FlashKidFlashFlashKidFlash

 **WatchTower**

The team had all been called up to the WatchTower. It was time for the reveal. Aqualad, Batgirl, Superboy and Ms. Martian helped him get everyone seated in chairs they had brought to the room for this. Now it was time for Dick to explain it all.

"There is no easy way to tell you guys this. But…." Dick was interrupted by the Zeta Beam sounding.

 **Red Arrow B02**

 **Kid Flash B03**

No one was bothered when Red Arrow's name was called. They figured Nightwing had called him for the meeting too. When Kid Flash was called they all turned to Bart to make sure he was still there. He was.

"It must be a glitch," Mal said, "Nightwing can you check."

"I'm no glitch," Wally sped into the room.

Immediately everyone was armed and ready to fight. Wally help up his hands and Dick just laughed.

"Couldn't wait could you?"

"You were gonna be all dramatic. Didn't want them to have to suffer that," answered his best friend.

"I think your entrance was more dramatic," Nightwing said.

"That can't be Wally. He's gone. Nightwing why are you doing this?" Artemis snarled and aimed her crossbow.

"Relax Arty. It's really me."

She didn't let down her guard. Almost everyone stepped back but the other members of the original six didn't.

"It's him Artemis," Superboy said.

"Uncle J'onn and I checked. It's really him Artemis. We brought him home," M'gann soothed her friend who had fallen to her knees at Conner's words. The same position she was in when she learnt of what had happened to Wally in the Reach's hands.

"He's dead," she choked through her sobs.

"It is him Artemis. Nightwing brought Wally back," Aqualad said.

"No one can be brought back from the dead. Zatanna told me that," she wasn't believing this.

"Artemis, he never died. He ceased," Nightwing said.

"Ceased?"

"Yeah.. The Sc-" Dick's explanation was cut off. Wally was slowly approaching Artemis. He kneeled down to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry I left. I never wanted to and I never will again if I have the choice. Saving the world though.. it's what we do," Wally told his girlfriend.

Nightwing and M'gann chuckled.

"You've always been a pessimist. You had trouble staying traught. So I understand why you've had trouble believing this," Nightwing spoke.

"Thank you," Wally said sarcastically, "He's always third wheeling us, but he's right. That's what makes us a good team. I'm your opposite. I always believed we could survive anything (i.e. Failsafe). We've survived being lovers from opposite ninja clans." When he said that last part she laughed. That's how she knew it was him. They had never told anyone about what had happened in Bialya. Plus she had told him once she thought they never could survive as a relationship as completed opposites. He had proved her wrong many times.

"We can survive anything," he continued, "Artemis I know this is sudden, but before all of this craziness happened I had been thinking about it for a while. Will you marry me?"

He held out a ring that he had gotten specially made. A golden band shaped like a lightning bolt ended in an Emerald arrowhead. With tears in her eyes she nodded yes.

For the first time in months they did what they both thought they would never be lucky enough to do again. They kissed.

Wolf whistles, squeals and applause sounded all throughout the Watch Tower. Wally was welcomed home exuberantly. He never left Artemis's side for long though. He always raced back to her throughout his welcome home/Engagement party. After he finished talking to someone he went to find her and give her a peck on the cheek before racing off again. Everyone was realizing with all the whooshing around Wally had somehow gotten faster. He was no longer the slowest speedster as proved when he, Bart and Barry raced for the same plate of Nachos. Somehow his interdimensional travel using the speed force had made him faster.

Artemis smiled as she watched Wally hug everyone goodbye as they left for their homes via Zeta Beam. She stood in the garden by the team memorial statues, Wally's was no longer needed.

"I have a way to shut it off. Thought you should do the honors," Nightwing said as he came up behind her.

"Thanks," she said as she took hit the button on his wrist that turned off the memorial. "Not just for this. For everything. You never gave up on him or me for that matter. You've been there for us this whole way. Honestly I can't count how many things Wally and I owe you for at this point Dick. I can't thank you enough or tell how sorry I am for forgetting that in my grief and pushing you away. What happened wasn't your fault."

He started to protest.

"It wasn't Dick. You can't place the world on your shoulders, no matter how many times you've saved it. "

He blushed at that.

"She's right," Wally said. "I wouldn't be home without you. You're the best best friend (brother) I could've asked for. I need to ask for your forgiveness as well. You didn't need to save me after the way I treated you when Artemis was undercover. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I was angry and wasn't thinking. What we did was the best scenario and I know so because you ran calculations on all of them. At least we suffered minimal losses and the one person who did die didn't actually die."

"There's no need to ask forgiveness. Neither of you have anything to forgive. We both just really missed you Wally. "

"I did too man. That just proves how you never gave up on me or Artemis. You've been there for us both from day one. So I want to ask you….. will you be my best man?"

"Wally, I'd be honored," Dick hugged his best friend. Artemis could sense Dick wanted to ask something else but was holding back so she smiled and broke up the bro hug to tell him what he wanted to know.

"I had trouble deciding on a maid of honor. I picked Barbara though. M'gann and Zatanna will understand. I went to school with Barb for years and Wally's known her maybe even longer. It wouldn't make sense to have anyone else."

In the background Bart smiled. It seems that now everything was on track. Wally was alive again and the mode had been crashed. His future was safe and in a few years Bart had a feeling he'd be meeting to special new speedsters. Iris Paula West was named after her two grandmothers. Even though they no longer were there in Bart's future Roy and Jade had been named her godparents as Wally and Artemis were Lian's. Jai Grayson West took after his godfather and namesake Dick Grayson who with his wife and Jai's godmother Barbara, had fought for Gotham against the reach even after Bruce went down. Now it seemed the West twin's future looked a lot better than it used to be. Bart could just relax and watch as time happened instead of trying to save it. After all it seemed to be in good hands.


End file.
